Matilda Hunter
Matilda "Mattie" Harriet Jane Hunter is the daughter of Jack and Beth Hunter. She's the younger sister of Scott, Kit and Robbie Hunter. She's also the twin sister of Henry Hunter. She's the stepdaughter of Rhys Sutherland and the stepsister of Rhys' daughters; Laura DeGroot, Dani, Kirsty and Jade Sutherland. She's also the ex-girlfriend of Lucas Holden and the girlfriend of Ric Dalby. She's the former best friend of Cassie Turner. Storylines Matilda is first seen along with her twin brother, Henry when they arrive at the caravan park to return home to live with their mother Beth and stepfather-to-be, Rhys Sutherland Matilda is initially unimpressed with the bay, as she is used to a posh boarding school and is frequently rude and sarcastic to Rhys' daughters, Dani, Kirsty and Jade and nephew, Max. One afternoon, Matilda is electrocuted by her brother Robbie's invention and is hospitalized. Shortly after being discharged, Matilda and Henry begin scamming people by pretending Matilda can see into the future. Matilda later tries to attract the attentions of the much older Kim Hyde and even fakes drowning to get him to notice her. However, this backfires when Matilda struggles for real and Kim is forced to save her. After recovering, Kim tells Matilda he has no feelings for her, leaving her devastated. When Beth and Rhys separate at the end of the year, The Hunters swap houses with Flynn Saunders and Sally Fletcher After overhearing a conversation between Kim and Robbie in which Kim tells Robbie he likes one of his sisters, Matilda immediately assumes it's her until she finds out it's her older sister Kit. Matilda later begins a friendship with Ric Dalby who had bullied Henry previously and tries to make a move on him but he rejects her advances and begins dating Cassie Turner After feeling rejected, Matilda then begins sneaking out to wild parties and rock concerts. This behaviour culminates in her almost being date-raped by Callan Sherman. Tony Holden and his two sons Jack and Lucas moves to Summer Bay, next door to the Hunters, and Matilda befriends Lucas. they are soon cast as the leads in Colleen Smart's (Lyn Collingwood) pantomime. After they share their first kiss on stage, Matilda and Lucas become a couple but their relationship ultimately ends shortly after both their families move into one house as their respective single parents Beth and Tony (Jon Sivewright) are dating. Matilda is chosen to be Martha MacKenzie bridesmaid for her wedding to Jack. The day is marred by an explosion caused by Eve Jacobsen, which leaves Matilda very badly burned. She then later develops bulimia after disgust with her body image following the explosion. Matilda collapses one day and then agrees to go to retreat for people with similar issues. While there she meets Dean Silverman, who she begins dating. Lucas is suspicious of Dean and is shocked when he finds him hugging his ex-boyfriend, Gareth Westwood in a secluded spot. Matilda refuses to believe this at first but then is devastated when she finds the truth. As 2007 begins, Matilda begins dating Ric, who has not long broken up with Cassie. Beth disapproves at first but eventually comes around. When Ric is imprisoned for murdering Rocco Cooper, Matilda stands by him. Ric is eventually released after the real culprit is found and the two resume their relationship. After Beth is killed in a head-on car crash, Matilda, Kit and the Holdens are left devastated. Soon after, Kit leaves and Matilda feels abandoned as she is the only member of her family left in the bay. This takes a toll on her schoolwork and Matilda fails her HSC and opts to repeat Year 12 the following year. Matilda later finds out that Ric has been cheating on her with Viv Anderson and later dumps him. They are later reunited but it is cut short when Matilda is accepted to a University in Perth and leaves immediately. Ric, on the advice of his grandfather, Alf Stewart follows her there and finds Nathan Cunningham, the resident adviser in her bed. Ric prepares to return to Summer Bay but Matilda stops him and they have a heart-to-heart and reconcile. They decided to stay together and start a new life in Perth. Category:Characters